


"Heart" Starts With An "H", Right?

by HSaijou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Band Fic, Canon fic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fondling, Headcanon, Humor, Louis and Harry are in-love with each other, Louis is so fond of Harry, Louis talks a lot about Harry, M/M, POV Third Person, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSaijou/pseuds/HSaijou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He decides to voice out his concern to Louis. “Though, I’m sorry if I sound like I’m going too far in detail but, why use a heart for Harry?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Louis looks confused at Christian for a good three seconds before he mouths an “O” with his mouth.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He simply smirks. “The word ‘heart’ starts with an ‘H’, right?”</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>(or A Non-AU where Louis talks to the sound engineer about hand signals before the concert. Basically, Louis just rambles a lot about Harry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Heart" Starts With An "H", Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first time writing a Larry fanfic based from a headcanon. Let me hear out your thoughts in the comments. I do apologize for any further errors.
> 
> My massive thanks goes to :  
> \+ [@harryonmen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/harryonmen) for beta-reading the fanfic for me and for the lovely comments.  
> \+ [larrymybabiesx](https://twitter.com/larrymybabiesx) in Twitter for helping me out somehow for the ideas of the conversation
> 
> Dedicated to Miss Prada, Miss Myrthe, and the others who kept asking me about this fanfic.

“Christian! Where are you?”

“I’m here, Sir!”

Christian looks over and sees David, the manager, walking towards him. His dark hair is already messy and he is sweating pretty hard in his white shirt. His plain red tie is already loose and the first two buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned. It must have been hard for him taking care of everything in the venue. He is the manager after all, it is his job.

Meanwhile, Christian is just fixing up some wires from the speakers or else they might not work during the concert.

“How is everything going?” David asks.

Christian motions his head to the speakers. “I’m just fixing up some stuff here with the speakers.”

“Ah, that’s good. Make sure they _will_ be working until the end of the concert, got it?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Christian watches David walking away hurriedly. As soon as David was gone, Christian continues fixing the wires of the speakers.

It is quite of a common thing to do whenever the stadium will host a concert, be it from a local artist or a very popular international artist. It has always been busy, especially on the day the concert will be held.

It is just a few hours before the whole thing begins but, Christian will always double check—or triple check when necessary—the speakers and the microphones. Christian is assigned as the sound engineer, thus he is in-charge of amplifying the microphones of the artist once they noticed their voice couldn’t be heard by the audience.

In the meantime, he is fixing up a broken wire—which he noticed just now—and for him, it is pretty much of a major problem that is easy to solve.

As soon as he was done fixing the wire, Christian decides to sit on the speakers—even though he has been told many times not to—and looks over at the empty stage. In front of him are millions of aligned chairs right up until the very back of the stadium. He then wonders if they really should be needing chairs when the audience stands up almost all the time throughout the whole concert.

Looking up, the sky shows a light shade of sky blue and thin clouds are slowly drifting by. It is a beautiful and peaceful morning for Christian, yet even if he is literally inside the stadium, he can hear hundreds—or probably, thousands of fans outside, singing songs of the singers that will perform that very night.

When David told everyone that night before that the greatest boy band in the world will perform in that massive stadium the next evening, the whole staff didn’t want to believe at first. Even Christian was all wide-eyed and his jaw might have dropped on the floor. Because, come on, who _doesn’t_ know the greatest boy band in the world that is One Direction?

Sure, Christian might have listened to a few songs by the band—majority being singles—but he pretty much knows a thing or two about the members, most especially that guy with long curly hair that looks like a woman. Even though the tabloids say that the long curly-haired guy is a womanizer who went out with “hundreds of women”, per say, Christian never believes any of it, because the young man doesn’t really look like someone who seduces women—he just looks a bit cheeky.

Thankfully, he has at least an idea how the media works, so he is definitely sure that it was a stunt of a sort and that the press was just giving the guy and whoever girl he was “dating” some fame through the newspapers. The sad thing is that it was negative press, so it was like the poor guy gets a negative impression from most people too. 

Another sad thing is that Christian doesn’t remember his name. He is certain it sounds like, “Henry” or “Harris”.

As soon as David clarified the details and told everyone that they have to prepare and make sure that everything is all set, the busy day has begun that very morning. Now, Christian feels like he should make himself some coffee in the staff room backstage. 

Lazily standing up from the speaker, Christian decides to head out after double-checking the speaker and the microphones again. Though, he made sure not to speak through the microphone, because it would break the the hearts of the fans outside once they realized that their boys aren’t going to do sound-check yet. He _did_ hear them cheering outside when he is just tapping the microphone when it was on for a few moments.

When he is on his way backstage, however, he sees a pretty short guy—around 5’9, he estimates—walking along the hallways looking a bit worried, like he is looking for something or someone. He has a brown messy fringe, which is a probably styled like that, and a pair of tired yet wondering blue eyes. He is wearing a red and white semi-long-sleeved Vans shirt and black skinny jeans. Christian thinks he is one of the members of the band, but most definitely _not_ the one with the long curly hair.

As soon as both of their eyes met, Christian takes in the blue eyes brightening up as the young lad jogs towards Christian. He beams a wide toothed grin.

“Hey there, mate!” he greets Christian, clapping his hand on his shoulder. “Christian, innit?”

“Yes, Sir,” Christian nods slowly, looking at the slightly shorter lad in front of him.

The lad groans. “Drop the formalities for now, I hate it.” He offers an open hand before giving a small smile at Christian. “The name’s Louis. Louis Tomlinson from One Direction.”

Christian takes the hand and shakes it. He then begins to recognize the lad.

As far as Christian remembers, he might have seen the name once or twice in the tabloids. Though, he remembered dropping off the article because he knew that celebrities like this smug-looking lad in front of him are not that careless to make a random girl pregnant.

Christian wishes not to think about it anymore and shakes his thoughts away.

“Pleasure to meet you, um, Louis,” he greets and lets go of the hand.

Louis smiles as he pats Christian’s shoulder. “That’s much better. Just get more used to it, yeah?”

Christian nods his head slowly, still feeling a bit intimidated at Louis.

“Anyway,” Louis says, looking a bit excited and nervous at the same time. “Uh, can we talk for a bit? Like really quick, is that alright? You’re not busy right now, are you?”

Christian offers a small smile and shakes his head. “No, not all. I was about to get myself some coffee, but I can do that later. It sounds important to me.”

“It _is_ important,” Louis stresses. “Others might think it’s stupid, but it’s definitely important. Can you join me at the front stage?”

Christian looks back at the wide open area where he can see the whole stage and the chairs. He looks back at Louis and nods. “Absolutely.”

Louis smiles at him. “Thanks, mate. Truly appreciate it. Now, let’s get going.”

* * *

Upon returning at the front stage with Louis, he and Christian both seated themselves. Louis sits on the floor while Christian sits on one of the speakers. While there is a short moment of silence surrounding them, Christian observes Louis and feels the somehow intimidating yet welcoming aura around him. It is as if the lad gives off a bit of a daunting impression.

Finally, Louis looks up at Christian and smirks. “That’s a bit bloody unfair. You’re already taller than me and you’re sitting there.”

Christian raises an eyebrow, a small smile forming in his face. “We can always switch places if you want to.”

Louis makes an amused noise and waves off. “Ah, no, I’m not in the right place to do so.”

“You _are_ , since you and your band mates are the performers tonight.” Christian stands up and motions to the speaker. “Please, Sir, don’t feel shy.”

“Oh, shut up,” the lad says affectionately while standing up. “You’re just embarrassing me. And I told you, drop the formalities.”

“I’m sorry,” Christian murmurs as he sits down on the floor of the stage. Now, he has to look up at Louis whose feet don’t even reach the floor at all. Christian finds it amusing but tries not to show it. “So, um, what is it that you want to talk about?”

“Oh yeah, about that,” Louis fixes his position, adjusting himself so that his feet can reach the floor. “It’s about hand signals. You know what I mean, yeah? You’re the sound engineer after all.”

“Yes, of course,” Christian says, nodding.

“Well, you see,” Louis begins, crossing his legs. “I have special hand signals, and I would like to tell you about it.”

Christian nods. “I understand.”

“First thing, though, I don’t have special hand signals for Payno and Nialler,” Louis explains sternly. “Liam and Niall, I mean.”

Christian furrows his eyebrows. “Why’s that?”

“Both of their mics are almost _always_ loud enough for the fans to hear _.”_

Christian may or may not have imagined Louis rolling his eyes upon saying that, considering that the tone he used was kind of a mixture of sarcasm and annoyance.

“Therefore, I only have special hand signals for both me and Harry,” Louis says while pointing to himself and the direction of the backstage respectively. He then, raises an eyebrow at Christian. “You probably hear a lot of Harry, don’t you? Harry Styles, I mean?”

“Yeah,” Christian answers.

“In the TV or in the papers?”

“Um, both, but mostly on papers. Online tabloids, actually.”

“I see,” Louis frowns upon hearing the answer. He lowers his head for a few moments and looks at Christian with sad but hopeful eyes and a small smile. “You don’t believe anything written there, do you?”

Christian may not have realized that he has been staring at Louis’ eyes until he starts blinking rapidly. Then, he earnestly shook his head. “I never do, actually. I can pretty much say I have an idea or two on how the media works so, yeah. I think that’s all just—”

“Bullshit. Yeah, I know.”

Christian blinks in surprise when Louis did not hesitate to curse in front of him. The lad seems to be used to it. However, what surprised him the most was Louis’ dark expression that clearly displays his disgust and anger.

“I am sure your mate isn’t a womanizer, at all,” says Christian and nods.

“Damn right, he isn’t,” Louis mutters bitterly, gripping tightly on either side of the speaker he is sitting on. “He may be a charmer, but he respects women too much.”

Christian’s eyes widen as he listens to Louis going on about Harry Styles (yes, he _finally_ remembers the name because Louis mentioned it). Louis mentions about Harry being a charming lad, but he knows he wouldn’t go as far as sleeping with any sort of women—“even the older ones” as Louis adds.

“Harry is just…He’s being manipulated like a fucking puppet on a string,” Louis rambles on, irritably. “We’re _all_ being manipulated here, especially me and Harry. We’re always controlled by our management. It’s just—It’s _fucking unfair_.”

Christian looks up at Louis once more, staring at the lad’s bitter expression. Though Christian hesitates to speak up, he decides to do so. “Louis, I’m…I’m sorry for the both of you.”

Louis’ eyes brighten up a bit once more, realizing that he had gone too far. He offers Christian a soft smile after getting his composure back. “Thanks, Chris. I really appreciate your thoughts.”

Christian waves him off, as if it is nothing to him. It really isn’t, because he knows that Louis and his mates have been together for five years and they have gone through many things. Through the course of time, they will consider each other as brothers. Christian wouldn’t be surprised if Louis is that overprotective of one of those he considers as a brother.

Louis clears his throat, catching Christian’s attention again. “Quite finished with your deep thoughts?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry again,” Christian apologizes for probably the millionth time.

He realizes he apologizes quite a lot in front of Louis. Maybe he should stop. He thinks Louis is bothered by it, but the lad isn’t saying anything. Maybe it’s because he is just too kind to Christian.

Louis affectionately rolls his eyes as he smiles broadly. “So, I’m going to demonstrate the hand signals to you, so pay attention.”

Christian nods as he focuses on Louis’ hands, patiently waiting for them to move. That is when he realizes that Louis has small but delicate hands. There are also tattoos around the wrists, too. Christian notes that majority of Louis’ tattoos are on his right arm. There are quite plenty, unlike his left arm that only has a few tattoos scattered here and there.

Louis then, starts moving his hands. He first points to himself twice before pointing upward twice with his right hand.

“That’s a pretty common hand signal,” Louis remarks sarcastically, Christian just nods with him. “It obviously means that you have to raise my mic up. The volume, I mean.”

Christian chuckles when Louis adds the last sentence too fast. “Of course, I get what you mean.”

Louis lets out a scoff. “Well, you _have to_. That’s your fucking job, you fucking loser.”

“Hey, wasn’t that a bit too much?” Christian raises an eyebrow, pretending to be offended. “Cursing at one of the staff workers here and all?”

Louis laughs. “I was just joking, mate, trust me. You know I could never do that to the people behind this lovely stage.”

“Well, you did cursed at me—” Louis snorts softly, but Christian continues. He then, smiles at the thought about the whole stadium.

He can imagine everything around is so dark with a few lights and signs here and there from the audience. He can imagine the fans cheering as loudly as they could so that any of the boys would notice them. The boys would just keep on singing while walking around the stage and messing around from time to time.

“I must say it is a lovely stage, indeed.”

Louis hums in agreement, looking over at the alignment of the empty seats. Christian is sure that he loves the view and he might be imagining the same things he imagined just a few moments ago.

“Anyway, let’s continue, shall we?” Louis suggests, turning back to Christian. “I mean, this is the last one anyway.”

Christian just nods, his eyes focusing at Louis’ hands once more. He can’t help but notice the way the infinity rope tattoo circles around his right wrist like a bracelet. He thinks the same thing about the card symbols at his other wrist.

Louis raises his hands in the air at chest level and stayed like that for a few seconds. Christian looks up at him to confirm that he is paying attention. Louis’ hands start moving then. He connects his pointer fingers together and slowly forms a shape of a heart. He then, uses his right hand to point upward twice.

“The first one is my hand signal for Harry,” Louis explains as soon as he was finished. “The second one means, just like before, you have to raise the volume up. Though, it’s the volume of _his_ mic that you need to raise up.”

“Yes,” Christian answers, nodding.

However, there is something bothering him about Louis’ hand signal. It might sound pretty stupid but, Christian thinks that the hand signal had some sort of meaning to it. It is like the sign is very important for Louis, and most possibly to Harry, too.

He decides to voice out his concern to Louis. “Though, I’m sorry if I sound like I’m going too far in detail but, why use a heart for Harry?”

Louis looks confused at Christian for a good three seconds before he mouths an “O” with his mouth.

He simply smirks. “The word ‘heart’ starts with an ‘H’, right?”

Christian becomes silent for a few moments, thinking about it. Louis is right anyway, so he nods.

“Thus, I’ve proved my point.” Louis says nothing further, causing a short awkward pause between him and Christian.

In the end, it was Christian who broke the silence with a giggle while Louis looked mock-offended.

“Oi, that wasn’t even funny!” Louis tries to sound annoyed, but he obviously fails as he smiles so widely that the crinkles in his eyes appear so vividly in his face.

Christian replies as soon as he stopped giggling. He lets out a sigh to make sure he won’t break into laughter. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help it. I mean, I was waiting for you to say anything further but no, you just stopped right there when you said that you had proved your point.”

“Because I _already_ proved my point,” Louis argues. “Why would I need to say anything further?”

“I’m about to give you a reason why,” Christian starts, looking at Louis sincerely. “by asking you a question.”

Louis just rolls his eyes while wearing that toothy grin. “Go for it, then. Don’t feel awkward or anything at all, but keep it a little bit professional, maybe?”

“Yes, of course,” Christian says reassuringly. “Though, I hope that I won’t be stepping out of my boundaries once I ask you this.”

Louis nods solemnly, looking at Christian with a neutral but serious face.

Thinking about the question he is about to ask, Christian becomes more reluctant. It might look like he wants to get himself involved with Louis and most possibly invade his privacy but, knowing that Louis still has his welcoming aura around him, Christian decides to go for it.

“Who is Harry to you?” he finally asks, raising his eyebrows at Louis.

Louis blinks.

Twice.

Thrice.

He opens his mouth but no words come out of it. He closes his mouth and opens it again. He still isn’t saying anything at all. It was as if the question caught him off-guard and left him speechless. Christian can tell that Louis is out of words.

“Louis, are you—”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Louis immediately responds. He then does a side frown and tightens his lips. He lightly scratches his stubble as he thinks.

Christian watches him patiently, deciding not to bother Louis’ thoughts. Surprisingly for him, he didn’t expect Louis to give much thought about a question like that. He is expecting a quick one-word answer from Louis, but it seems that Louis actually gives much thought about his band mate. It is as if Harry seems to be a very important person to Louis, which Christian thinks is normal. He _is_ Louis’ band mate after all, of course he is someone important to Louis. Harry might be even considered as a brother to Louis, but when Louis speaks up, his answer is something Christian didn’t expect.

“I don’t really know how to answer that, to be honest,” Louis answers honestly. He is really thinking hard about it and Christian finds it a bit too weird, if not suspicious.

“Um, how about you try describing him using four words?” Christian offers.

Louis’ smile was back again, his eyes twinkling as his expression brightens. “Ah, that makes it easier. Let me think about it.”

Christian sits still on the floor, adjusting his position from time to time while Louis hums to himself, still thinking about his question. He is now drumming his fingers on both sides of the speaker, his head bobbing as he keeps thinking. Christian begins to feel a bit impatient. He is about to tell Louis to forget about it, until he finally spoke up.

“Harry is very charming,” Louis replies. His smile is very soft, and it is probably the loveliest smile Christian has seen. He uses his fingers to count his words. “He’s cheeky…curly...quite of a flirt…and—”

“That’ll be five, Louis,” Christian reminds while chuckling to himself.

Louis snorts. He raises an eyebrow. “You think this is easy for me to answer?”

Christian pursues his lips before he answers. “Well, I thought it would be easy for you.”

“Well, guess what? It _isn’t_.” Louis replies with a hint of irony in it. He is still smiling very wide that his face might split into half.

This time, Christian raises an eyebrow and looks like he is challenging Louis. “Tell me about it.”

“It takes more than four words to describe Harry. I mean, I feel like four words are not enough to simply describe young Harold.”

 _Harold_. Well, that is new for Christian. He never knew Louis actually has a nickname for Harry until now. However, from how Louis said it, Christian can tell how _fond_ Louis is of Harry, if that is the right way to describe it.

Christian starts to rethink. Maybe Harry is more than just a band mate to Louis. Maybe Harry is more than just a brother to Louis. Maybe Harry is something _else_ to Louis.

“I mean, Harry is…” Louis trails off before he continues. “He is my best friend. The closest best friend I could ever have in the world. And he…”

Christian looks bothered when Louis trails off again. He looks like he is very reluctant on what he will say next. However, he just smiles to himself. It is like Christian was never there in the first place.

“Ironically, he’s the love of my life.” Louis turns to Christian and places his finger on his own thin lips. “Don’t tell anyone, but yeah, if I were to say it in the most cliché way, he is my other half.”

Louis’ answer proved Christian’s thoughts wrong, and it definitely surprised him in so many ways. Because, who on earth would have thought that two members in the greatest boy band in the world are actually in a relationship? No wonder Louis looked like he had hung the moon and stars for Harry, and he was so proud of it. Who would have known that Louis Tomlinson is practically in-love with Harry Styles?

“And, to be fairly honest,” Louis continues, completely unbothered by Christian’s lack of response and comments. “he is the best husband one could ever have married.”

 _“You’re married?”_ Christian blurts out of nowhere, completely baffled. He should have thought about asking that question, but Louis is to be blamed for catching him off-guard with his answers.

Louis simply rolls his eyes, but offers Christian a smirk. “I don’t have the ring to prove it, but yeah, we’ve been married for like two years already.”

“Congratulations, then,” Christian mutters instead, because he thinks that questioning about their marriage definitely means stepping out of his boundaries.

“Thank you.” Louis bows his head lightly before he is back in his world where he thinks about nothing but _Harry, Harry, Harry_. “Now, where were we? Right, he is definitely the best husband ever. He is very domestic—I think the ‘mother’ role suits him better than I do.”

As Louis laughs to himself, Christian smiles along with him. It is actually nice listening to Louis ramble on about Harry. Aside from the way Louis speaks because of his accent and the way his voice sounds soft, it shows how much Louis is so in-love with his band mate, who coincidentally turns out to be his husband. Christian still hasn’t gotten over the fact that Louis and Harry are technically husband-and-husband.

“Then again, I think Harry is like, the definition of love,” Louis says. “But like, he’s _my_ love, so yeah.”

He is laughing to himself again, and Christian thinks what would Harry do if he is around? What if Harry is listening to his husband talk about him? What if Harry is sitting right there with Louis instead of Christian? Maybe Harry would look at Louis with interest and would smile very fondly at him. The guy has dimples when he smiles, so maybe they would appear in his cheeks.

Christian obviously didn’t expect Louis to be this endearing. Maybe Harry finds him that way, too. If being endearing is one of Louis’ hidden charms, Christian wouldn’t be surprised if Harry loved him for it. Even until now, Harry loves him for it, Christian is sure.

“Harry is my happiness,” Louis continues, still smiling so fondly while thinking about Harry. “He is sometimes the reason for my tears but let’s not talk about it.”

Christian hums and nods before Louis continues.

“I think this might be cliché too,” Louis mutters, but he shrugs his shoulders. “But I really think he’s like…the rainbow after the storm.”

“That is one good metaphor,” Christian decides to comment, because why not?

Louis snorts as his smiles widens into a grin. “Why, thank you for that unnecessary comment.”

Christian backs away a little while he clutches on his chest, pretending to be offended. “I feel hurt.”

Louis simply laughs at that. Christian joins along laughing with him as well.

When both of them finally stopped, Louis clears his throat as he fixes his position. “Well, long story short, Harry is basically my everything and he means so much to me.”

Christian finds himself standing up on his seat and walks beside Louis. He gently pats Louis’ back, as if he as comforting him. “I am very sure he feels the same way.”

Louis looks up at Christian and smiled amusedly. He speaks in a mocking tone. “I know that for a long time. Stop reminding me.”

The only thing Christian can do that time was to laugh, because Louis is very good in throwing banters. He wonders whether he and Harry have banters with each other as well.

Before they continued talking, an exaggeratedly loud and deep cough suddenly echoes through the whole stage. Thankfully, it isn’t loud enough for the fans outside to hear, but Louis and Christian are both startled by it.

They turn to the direction of the cough, catching the sight of a long and curly-haired lad standing with his arms crossed by his chest. He is tapping his boots (they were gold, Christian notices) impatiently on the stage. He wears all in black—black shirt and black jeans. His face shows that he is obviously not amused or impressed of what he saw.

Harry (of course, it was Harry, who else would it be?) takes one step each as he spells out Louis’ full name. _“Louis. William. Tomlinson.”_

Christian watches as Louis stands up from the speaker, simply smirking back at Harry.

He mimics him, taking one step each as Louis spells out Harry’s full name. _“Harry. Edward. Styles. Tomlinson.”_

Harry’s eyes widen upon the mention of the last name. Christian didn’t expect that one coming either. So, he watches Harry putting his incredibly large hands to cover Louis’ mouth. He then, takes quick glances at Christian, who simply stands there in awe.

“For God’s sake, Louis, when will you ever keep your mouth shut!?” Harry scolds.

Louis raises both of his hands up, as if he is being arrested. Harry moves his hands away, seemingly to know that Louis needs to speak. “Well, I pretty much told him about us, and I’m sure he won’t tell anyone about it, right, Chris?”

As Louis turns to face Christian, Harry follows his gaze. Christian feels cornered though, considering that both Louis and Harry are looking at him. Then again, he simply smiles at Harry and uses his thumb to form a cross in his chest. He then, raises his hand like he is swearing an oath. “Cross my heart, hope to die.”

Harry stares at Christian for a few seconds before he gasps and places his hand by his mouth. “Ah, you’re the sound engineer!”

Christian nods in confirmation. “It’s me, indeed.”

Harry walks up to him and offers his hand. “I’m Harry. Harry Styles. Well, you probably heard my full name from that obnoxiously loud guy over there—”

“I heard that, Styles!” Louis half-shouts from behind, sounding half-annoyed.

Harry turns around to Louis and sticks out his tongue like a four-year-old kid before smiling at Christian. “Sorry about that, but yeah, pleasure to meet you.”

Christian takes the hand and shakes it firmly. He displays a small smile at Harry. “It’s an honor to work with you guys. I had much pleasure, especially chatting with Louis.”

As they let go of each other’s hands, Harry rolls eyes his eyes, but if it was in the most affectionate way, the world—except for Christian—doesn’t need to know.

“I’m sure you two did,” Harry says. “Anyway, we need to go now so that we can have vocal warm-ups.”

“Please, you two can go ahead,” Christian bows his head lightly before he gestures the backstage with his thumb. “I was supposed to get my cup of coffee until your man dragged me here so that we can discuss a few things here and there.”

“Oh, is that _so?_ ” Harry cocks an eyebrow as he looks amusedly at Louis. “We’re definitely going to talk about this.”

Louis just shrugs his shoulders lazily before Harry walks up to him, placing his hand at the lower part of Louis’ back.

With one final wave and a _“Don’t forget about what we talked about!"_ from Louis, Christian stands there by the stage and watches the couple leaving to the backstage. He soon follows a few minutes later and finds his way into the staff room to make himself a cup of coffee.

He returns in the front stage once more, sitting with his legs stretched on the floor. He admires the view of the empty stadium and the fine weather once more as he takes a sip from his cup. He starts thinking about his conversation with Louis.

The lad had a lot more to say about Harry, Christian knows. Considering that the two have been together for two years already, he wouldn’t be surprised if they have formed the strongest bond that could rival those of other couples’. If he was in Louis’ place, Christian would have a hard time describing the love of his life as well. It would take him a good hour or two to come up with the words.

Another thing Christian is certain about is that describing Louis’ love for Harry—or Harry generally—takes more than just words.

Maybe that’s why Louis decided to use a heart symbol for Harry.

It is simple, but effective enough to say, _“The one who is always in my heart is the curly-headed one whose name starts with an ‘H’.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope that you enjoyed reading! Kudos and comments are truly appreciated.
> 
> Find me in Twitter at [HSaijou](https://twitter.com/HSaijou)!


End file.
